Living in a Not so Normal World
by acouvion
Summary: It's a crazy world right now. I'm trying to survive with my dad, Daryl and even though I haven't said a word in four years, I can survive this apocalypse. I will survive.
1. chapter 1

Dakota is a normal fifteen year old girl, living in a normal world... sorta. Dakota hasn't said a word in four years. She was having a normal day with her dad and uncle when the new declared a state if emergency. Eveyone was told to head to Atlanta. With her dad, uncle, and her pit bull Monster they packed what they could and headed out. With Altanta overran they made camp with more people, with the intention to rob them. That is until she meets Hunter Grimes. A sixteen year old boy who is determined to befriend the mute girl with the spunky attitude.


	2. The Start

At the young age of fifteen no one should be scared of death. Teens should be worried about things like, dances, getting homework turned in on time, but not now, not in this world. Shit hit the fan, people were dying, coming back and eating the face off their loved ones. It was like a scene out of a horrible movie or comic book. Cannibals running lose in the streets, tearing people apart. Literally. If I hadn't been through worse I probably would have been scared. At first I hadn't even believed it. The broadcast didn't seem serious and it didn't look like anyone was panicking. Yet. We lived in a small town and it took a while before everything reached us.

I was sitting in our kitchen eating eggs with Monster below my feet. An emergency broadcast came on the television in the living room. My uncle Merle was passed out on the couch after a night of drinking. My dad, Daryl was cleaning his crossbow getting ready to go on a hunt he had promised me. Daryl grabbed the remote and turned it up, causing Merle to jump up and mutter a few choice words under his breath. I laughed at him and he shot me a look. "Yeah, won't be funny when I scare the hell out of you to wake you up girl." I shook my head and went to put my plate in the sink.

I went to the living room and sat on the couch next to Merle and turned my attention to the television. The broadcast was saying there was some kind of virus going around causing cannibalism. _What the hell?_ I thought. It said there was a safe area in Atlanta and recommended everyone head there.

We of course rolled our eyes and continued on with out Saturday. Daryl and I went hunting, coming in late to a drunk Merle. It was a normal day at the Dixon household. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Until later that night. Daryl made a late night trip to the store. I'm not sure what happened, I never asked. He ran into the house, screaming at Merle about leaving. They exchanged a few words quietly before he turned to me.

"Dakota, you have half an hour to get your shit packed. Go now." I obeyed Daryl and made my way to my room and quickly packed as many clothes as I could fit in my duffle bag. It was known in our home to not ask questions, just do. So I did, not paying to much attention at what I was packing, figuring whatever this was wouldn't last long anyways.

I made my way to the kitchen and packed what little food was there and as much water as I could. I heard Merle yelling to hurry, so I finished what I was doing and took off after him outside. I threw my bag in my black four door truck and joined the men in the garage. I saw them grabbing weapons so I joined in. First, I grabbed my sheath and knife and secured it on my belt. I found my gun and put the holster around my tight. It felt right having all these weapons. It felt safe. _I_ felt safe. I grabbed my compound bow and all my arrows, along with my machete. I stood back, Monster at my heel and watched the guys talk quietly as they loaded weapons. As a Dixon having weapons was natural. Growing up with Daryl and Merle I was taught self defense in the best way. Well, according to Merle's standards, a lot of people disagreed with his methods, but they worked, By age thirteen I was a pro with a bow, gun, and throwing knifes. I also knew quiet a few self defense moves for hand to hand combat.

Within an hour or so, we had all our weapons, clothes, and food packed. We were on the road shortly after. I drove my truck, Merle riding shotgun. Daryl was in front of us in his small little pickup, with Merle's motorcycle in the back. My truck, my pride and joy was something I had worked my ass off for, although I wasn't legal to drive it when I bought it only a few months ago, I went ahead and got it anyways with minimal help for the guys. It wasn't big and fancy, but it was mine.

My dad and I had a rough relationship. He got stuck with me when I was eleven. Shortly after, I became secluded, always alone, never making friends, it was rare if I even talked. We have gotten closer the past few months. He has taught me to track and to hunt. It wasn't the ideal father daughter bonding, but it was something. Even Merle and I have gotten close and Merle doesn't like anyone. When I first arrived with Daryl Merle refused to have anything to do with me, after a few months we got close and now he's a very overprotective uncle.

We drove for a few hours before we came to a stop right outside of Atlanta. There was traffic going for miles. We sat there for a while before I saw Daryl get out and walk towards us. Merle and I got out and stood beside my truck. "Looks like we ain't gettin' in. Traffic goes on for miles." Daryl told us, his thick accent strong as ever. I looked at Merle, his eyes were trained on the people in front of us. A woman with long brown hair, a little boy about ten. A woman with short gray hair, a little girl and a man in a cop uniform. He walked over and exchanged a few words with them. They looked annoyed with him which wasn't surprising, it even looked like he tried hitting on the thin women with long dark hair, before the cop intervened. After a while he then turned on his heel and walked back to us. "Them people up there are settin' up a camp nearby. Wait it out. Said we is welcome to join them. How about that baby brother?" We both nodded in agreement. After letting Monster out for a moment we all piled back in and followed the strangers.

It didn't take us long to set up camp. Quite a few people were here too. A few kids, adults, some were with family, some were alone. The cop, Shane, came in and started bossing people around. I wasn't that mad about it but Merle wouldn't shut the fuck up. On the second day he started giving 'jobs' he'd ask what they did before, or what they wanted to do. He gave Merle and Daryl the task of hunting, and taking watch. Then he pointed to me, "You, what's your name and what are you good at?" I stared at him, no response. "Hello, kid, I'm talking to you." Still, no answer. Daryl stood up and walked in-between us. "Her name is Dakota. She don't talk so if you got a question, best ask me. She will hunt with me." Shane looked between the two of us, then nodded.

I did what I could to help, setting up others tents for them, moving sticks and rocks out of the way. I was introduced to a lot of people, but they seemed uneasy about my silence. I tried to make a good impression, but I didn't really like people. In fact, I hate people. I had the habit of being a bitch unintentionally. It wasn't often that someone actually took interest in me. I wasn't disrespectful or rude like my uncle or at times Daryl, I was just me.

I walked around on the third day, taking in my surroundings. Daryl and Merle were skinning some rabbits thy caught that morning and I was getting tired of them. I was passing a little area of people when I heard a little boy complaining he was thirsty and his mom said she had no water. I grabbed my back pack off my shoulder and took out a bottle of water and handed it to him. He smiled and said his thanks, as did his mom. I just nodded in response and made my way to my tent.

The next week went by fast. Atlanta had fallen to the virus and was overrun with geeks even after the bombings. I spent most of my time in the wood hunting with Merle and Daryl. I've made a run or two into the city with the Asian boy, Glenn. He was probably the only person here I could stand. I've heard one of the ladies, Lori, complaining a few times. She thought it was inappropriate for me to be going in to the city because I was just a kid. She has tried to get me to help with laundry and things, but that just wasn't me. I played nice though, tried to keep my attitude to a minimum. There were only a few times I gave sass to an adult, mainly Shane or Lori. I knew Shane hated me, but I didn't care. I didn't make a point to impress anyone. I just held my head high and turned the other cheek.

I spend some nights in my tent, next to Daryl's. Monster stayed right outside, ready to alert anyone if needed. On the nights I had trouble sleeping, which seemed to because a regular thing, I sat in the bed of my truck and watched the stars. Part of me would look and wonder about people I knew. Kids I attended school with, teachers, neighbors. I knew that most of them were probably dead, or would be soon.

I tried not to think about it too much, it was a little depressing. I tried not to think back to much, but in a world like these memories were all you had.


	3. The Run

It had been days, maybe weeks since everything started. I kept busy though, Daryl took me hunting, and taught me how to fight the geeks. I've taken out a couple, with ease. We even brought back squirrels and a few rabbits for the camp.

The people were decent, although I caught them staring a few times. It doesn't bother me though. I was used to being weird. The kids at school made fun of me all the time. It may not help that I'm a lot like my dad. Angry, sassy, not the nicest to be around. And a few of the adults have made a comment about my shirt, that was a middle finger.

I mostly kept to myself. I spent my time with Monster and Daryl. He wasn't very overbearing. He gave me space. Merle was a little nosier.

It was a sunny morning. Daryl had gone hunting before I had even woke up. I ate breakfast by myself like usual. I sat up in a tree and watched the area around me. I felt a rock hit my shoulder and quickly looked around for the person who was stupid enough to throw it. I saw Glenn standing below me with a huge smile on his face. My anger subsided and I raised an eyebrow at him to ask him what he wanted.

"Going on a run. You in?" I smirked at him and jumped down from the tree. He knew how much I loved going to Atlanta, he also knows I good I was. I was little only five-foot-tall and under a hundred and twenty pounds. I saw light and fast on my feet and could get in and out quickly.

I walked back to camp and saw our party of volunteers. It was T-Dog, a muscular African American. Jacquie, a small older, African American. Morales, a Hispanic man. And Andrea, a younger blonde girl who gets on my nerves.

We left the camp early and arrived there only an hour later. The first place they hit was a department store. I grabbed a few shirts for myself and Daryl and some for the kids back at camp. I moved on and found the break room. There were still a few things of water in there and even a few snacks. I stashed them in my bag and made my way on to the office.

After I had done my share I went on the roof with Merle. I sat down against the ledge, put my legs out straight, crossed at the ankles and closed my eyes. My green camo hat kept the sun out of my eyes while I slept.

It wasn't exactly quiet. I could hear the dead gargling below us. Merle was going on and on about god knows what. Somethin' bout taking orders from that cop. I sighed, disappointed that he wouldn't shut up long enough for me to nap. Eventually he shut up and I fell asleep.

I was woken up by gunshots and Merle yelling. I jumped up and looked down. He was popin' rounds at the dead below us, for fun. I shook my head and sat back down in my stop. I knew trying to stop him would be useless. He didn't listen to me.

The door to the roof busted open. Our group ran out, followed by another cop. _Great_. And a teenage boy around my age. He was handsome, brown hair, cut short with a few curls. His eyes are what caught me though. They were big and brown. He was a very handsome guy. His eyes caught mine and I looked away.

"Hey, Dixon! Are you crazy?" Morales yelled at Merle. He turned to me next, "Lil' Dixon, can you control your uncle, please." I put my heads up as if to surrender. I wasn't getting into it. If my uncle wanted to be stupid, I say let him.

Merle laughed, "Hey, y'all should be more polite to a guy with a gun. Huh. Only common sense." He hopped down from the ledge he was standing on. T-dog ran over to where Merle was and started shouting. "Man! You wastin' bullets we ain't even got!" Merle continued laughing, but T-dog kept on "and you're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill!"

I stood up from my spot knowing things were going to start getting ugly. Especially since Merle does not like to take orders. I took a few steps toward my uncle as the arguing continued, "Bad enough I got this taco bender on my ass all day. Now I'm gonna take orders from you? I don't think so, bro. That'll be the day." Shit. Here comes the racist slurs and my uncles inner dick. " 'That'll be the day'? You got something you wanna tell me?" T-dog asked. Morales, trying to keep the peace told T-Dog to leave it but T-Dog wasn't backing down. I put my hand on my knife that was in its holder on my belt. Readying myself for a fight.

Even though my uncle was a dick, he was family. Him and Daryl were actually my only family. Blood is blood, and we protect our blood. At all cost. It had taken me a while to get used to my uncle's personality. After a few months it was just nature. I wasn't so bother by his attitude. He always tried to be better around me, but it was hard for him.

"You wanna know the day?" Merle asked the man.

""Yeah." he replied.

"I'll tell you the day, Mr. 'Yo'." _Shit, Shit, Shit._ I thought to myself _, here it comes._ "It's the day I take orders from a nigger." T-Dogs fist took a swing at Merle, but Merle dodged it, bringing his gun up and hitting T-dog in the face. Everyone ran over there to break the fight up, including me. I had my knife drawn and was ready to stab whoever I had too. I just hoped it didn't come to that.

Before I could do anything though, two arms grabbed me from behind, pinning my arms to my side. I kicked and screamed and thrusted my body trying to break free. I dropped my knife by accident and started to panic. I didn't like being touched, and I especially didn'y like be held down. I started hyperventilating and screaming. I could feel a panic attack setting in.

Merle was still fighting with T-Dog and I tried to watch but couldn't focus. Merle had punched the cop and slammed T-Dog's face into a metal pipe. He kicked him a few times before getting on top and punching him. Morales came up behind him attempting to pull Merle off, only to get elbowed in the stomach. Merle drew his gun and pointed it at T-Dog's face. I started pulling and fighting harder. I didn't want him to kill T-Dog. I started to grunt and stomp my feet. It caught Merle's attention, he turned and looked at me. I shook my head, begging him not to do it. He turned back to T-Dog.

Merle spit on his shirt, then rubbed it in. "Yeah, alright." he began, standing up, "We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh? Let her go." He said pointing to me and the boy holding me. He released me immediately. I shoved him off and took a few steps forward, turning around and giving him the 'I'm gonna kill you later.' look. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down.

Merle continued "Talk about who's in charge. I vote me. Anyone else? Huh, democracy time, y'all. Show of hands, huh?" He pointed his gun in the direction of the group. "All in favor? Come on. Let's see 'em. Oh, come on. All in favor." Everyone slowly raised one hand. Except Jacquie, who raised her middle finger instead. "That's good. That means I'm the boss, right? Yeah. Anybody else?" The cop walked up behind him and said 'yeah' Merle turned around only to be butted in the face with a gun. He pulled out handcuffs and handcuffed Merle to the pipe. I ran towards them, determined to help my uncle. Only, to be grabbed again by the boy that came with the cop. He threw handcuffs to the boy, who procced to put them on me. He put his hand on my shoulder and pushed gently until I sat down. I growled at him. " Who are you, man?" Merle demanded.

"Officer Friendly." he replied, "Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no _niggers_ anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred white trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. There's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling _together,_ not apart." Merle looked at the cop and smirked. "Screw you man." he said.

"I can see you make a habit of missing the point." the cop said to Merle, getting a little closer to his face.

"Yeah, well, screw you twice." The cop raised his gun to Merle's head. I tried to get up and run to him, but the boy stopped me.

"Ought be more polite to a man with a gun. Only common sense."

"You wouldn't. You're a cop." Merle said mockingly.

"All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son. Anybody that gets in the way of that is gonna lose. I'll give you a moment to think about that." The cop pats him down to check for weapons.

I turned my head to the kid they handcuffed me. I stared at him, he started to look uneasy. Like I was scaring him. I kept staring. I hate this kid.

The cop walked over to me. He grabbed my arm and stood me up. He took my knife, gun, and machete. "You're packing quite the arsenal for a kid. Now, I'm not quite sure why you would wanna protect that prick, but you're just a kid. Don't make me hurt a kid. What's your name?" I smirked at him. Daryl always told me when I smile at someone when I'm mad, I'm pretty damn scary. I guess he was right because the cop looked pretty terrified. He made the mistake of glancing to my right, where the boy was standing. When he did I kicked him in the knee. He fell to his knees; I ran behind him putting the handcuffs around his neck. I held him there until I felt a sharp stinging on my head, and went unconscious.

When I woke up I was in the back of a box truck. I looked around, everyone was here. Except, my uncle. I started to panic, I looked around frantic, hoping I had just over looked him. But he wasn't here. My eyes fell on Andrea. "Dakota, Merle got left behind. I'm sorry." I slumped back against the wall. I was still handcuffed. I started yanking and tugging, trying to break free. I fought so hard that the cuffs dug into my wrist and I started bleeding. I had high pain tolerance so I didn't stop. I kept fighting. A pair of arms bear hugged me. "Stop, you're hurting yourself." It was the boy, the one that handcuffed me. He was holding my arms against my chest, with his legs crossed over my torso and locking my legs down. I couldn't move, but I kept trying. Until my whole body was sore and I couldn't move anymore. I relaxed in the boy's arm, the rest of the way I mentally plotted my revenge on the cop and the teen. I'm going to kill all of them for leaving Merle behind.


	4. Rescue

_**Okay, I know it's taking a long time to update but I'm a very busy girl. To the guest that reviewed: I'm not sure if your comment was a good one or bad, but I took it as bad. Yes, I have two OC's. I've had this story envisioned in my head for a while. I thought about using Carl instead of Hunter, but id either have to start my story a lot later than I wanted or age Carl up like five years. I didn't want to do either of those. With that being said, here the next chapter. I changed a few things from the storyline.**_

When we got back to camp the boy, who I found out name was Hunter, helped out the back. He stopped and examined my wrist. He shook his head and gave me a look of pity. I just glared at him, my eyes narrowed, showing my displeasure of the situation. What I gathered from the cop and Hunter while on this never ending drive is, Rick was in the hospital when all of the went down. Hunter, who is Rick's nephew, had gone to check on him, but everyone and everything was already gone. Rick couldn't find his family and somehow ended up in Atlanta. I'm still trying to fill in some blanks.

I started walking towards camp, leaving Hunter behind me. That's when I saw Rick, run to the women and her son from camp, Lori and Carl. There's a blank filled in, they must be his missing family. Hunter left my side and ran to them. They all encased each other in their arms.

After ten long minutes of hugging and kissing and me wanting to shoot my brains out, they finally realized I still was handcuffed. Dale, the older man who I actually kind of liked approached Rick "What are you going to do about Dakota? Her father isn't going to be very keen on her being handcuffed when he returns." Rick's expression was puzzled, "Her father?" he asked to no one in particular. Shane was the first to respond, "Daryl. Her uncle is Merle. Let's just say the Dixons have a little... temperament." Rick nodded his head. "We will just have to try and reason. Explain she was being a threat." Everyone nodded, but they knew it wouldn't go over easy.

"Well, where are you going to put her. You can't leave her handcuffed with no protection." Dale said to Shane and Rick. The cops exchanged looks, thinking about what they should do. Hunter stepped forward, "I'll stay with her." he said, "Just in case." Ricked nodded his head, "Just be careful."

They took me to the RV and handcuffed me to it. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest. They are acting like I'm a wild animal. In a way, I guess I was. I know I acted like one on the roof, but in fairness they deserved it. It still didn't make me feel any better. Instead, it angered me to no end.

They all gathered around the campfire and ate and talked. I sat there, drowning out all noise. I felt a tap on my shoulder and opened my eyes looking to my left and seeing Hunter. I rolled my eyes and looked away. "I..um... brought you some water. And some food." He sat down on the ground beside me, holding the food in front of me. I ignored him. He sighed, "Okay, fine. At least let me clean and doctor your wrists." He moved closer and reached for my wrist. I took my opportunity and head-butted him. I saw blood gush from his nose as he yelped in pain. Rick ran over and ushered him away shooting me a look over his shoulder.

I looked at my wrist, they were bloody and bruised. Daryl really isn't going to like this. He was always protective when it came to me getting hurt. Almost like it physically hurt him too.

Like Hunter had promised, he sat with me all night. Of course, keeping his distance. He never once said a single word to me.

That next morning, I got woke up by the group out and about, tending to business. Daryl would be back today. Hunter came over and tried to hand me a water bottle. Even though my insides were screaming for a drink, I ignored his offer. Instead just staring at him. His expression showed how annoyed he was, "Whatever, stubborn little hillbilly." he muttered under his breath as he retreated from me.

All I really wanted was some Tylenol. My head was still pounding for the blow that knocked me unconscious. I really wanted to know if Merle was okay too.

I've been a valuable asset to this group. You would think they would be a little more grateful. I've hunted, gathered, protected, and they leave me handcuffed to a damn RV. I scoffed at the thought.

I heard a scream and someone call out for their mom. It sounded like Carl and Sofia. Everyone ran off in their direction. Expect, Hunter, who stayed close, to keep an eye on me. I stood up not being gable to stand all the way, but I wanted to be prepared.

They were gone for a while before I saw everyone heading back. With them, was Daryl. He called for Merle, but of course he didn't answer. Before his eyes could land on me hidden behind some members of the group, Shane stopped him. He told him there was a problem in Atlanta. "He dead?" Daryl asked.

"We're not sure." Shane replied quietly.

Daryl started to get agitated, "He either is or he ain't!"

Rick stepped towards him, "No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it."

"Who are you?" Daryl asked the cop.

"Rick Grimes." he replied.

"Rick Grimes," Daryl said mockingly. "You got somethin' you wanna tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, Dakota too. So, I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there. We were able to knock Dakota unconscious and bring her back, but because she was so aggressive we had to leave her handcuffed." His hand came up and pointed in my direction. Daryl turned and looked at me. I begged him with my eyes to get me out of here. Daryl started to pace, "Hold on. Let me process this. You're sayin' you handcuffed my brother to a roof! And you left him there!" Daryl was yelling at Rick. "Then, you knocked my fifteen-year-old daughter unconscious, and left her handcuffed all night!"

Rick nodded his head and replied 'yeah'. _Nice to see him so calm about it._ Daryl threw the squirrels at Rick, causing him to duck. Daryl used the opportunity to run at him, but Shane tackled him to the ground. Daryl drew his knife and stood up. T-Dog yelled a warning to Rick. Daryl went after Rick but in the flash of an eye Shane and Rick had Daryl caught. Shane put Daryl in a headlock.

"You'd best let me go!" Daryl yelled at Shane.

"Nah, I think it's better if I don't."

Rick approached Daryl and kneeled to eye level, "Are you ready to talk?" Daryl nodded and Shane released him. Hunter extended his hand go Daryl. I was confused until I saw he was handing him the key to my handcuffs. Daryl took it, giving Hunter a death glare. "Just tell me where he is so I can go get him." Daryl said as he opened the cuffs that bound my hands. He looked at my wrist, his face turned red with anger. I placed my hand on his shoulder, to reassure him I'm okay. I didn't want to see another fight break out.

"I'll take you." Rick told him. "We leave in an hour."


	5. Give me a 'hand'

As promised, we left an hour later. After a little arguing with Daryl he finally agreed to let me go. I grabbed my weapons of choice. My gun, secured in the holster on my hip, my knife in its holder around my thigh, and my machete in hand. We loaded back up in the truck and headed out.

I enjoyed going into Atlanta. This time I was a little more nervous. Mainly because to was a rescue mission and not a run. And the cherry on top was, Hunter was going to.

It was a quiet drive, suddenly broken by Rick's booming voice, "I have a question for you Daryl. Now, you can call it curiosity or just me putting my nose where it don't belong, but I feel like I should know. Why doesn't Dakota talk? What's the story behind it?"

Daryl turned and looked at me asking for my permission to tell the story. I nodded.

"Dakota was ten when her mom died of a drug over dose. Dakota was there, she saw it happen. I ain't have no idea she even existed until I got the call from a social lady, askin' if I wanted custody. I told her no, I didn't.I wasn't in any position to be raisin' a kid. But for me to sign my rights away I would have to do some sort of visits for a few months. I went to the visits, with Merle. We hit it off pretty good I thought. Until, one visit..." Daryl trailed off, clearly struggling with the words he would have to say to a group of strangers, he didn't completely trust. "We came to the visit, as planned. She was covered in bruises, had a black eye, busted lip. She begged me and Merle to keep her. To not send her back to her foster family. Merle cursed out the social worker, the foster parents, hell even the police. It was one of the only times Merle has ever acted like he loved someone. We took her home that day and I signed the papers to get custody. After a few weeks, she just stopped talkin'. Her therapist said that she is selectively mute. And she would talk when she was ready. It's been four years. She still ain't said a word." I could feel everyone get awkward, I looked around. Everyone was looking at their hands or the ground. Except, Hunter, who was looking right at me. "Now, I couldn't imagine not havin' her." He looked at me and smiled.

"That satisfy your need? To know that an eleven-year-old girl decided not to talk because of childhood was so horrible?" He asked Rick, venom lacing his voice. He didn't reply though. He just kept driving.

We parked the truck on the train tracks and walked a little before stopping to discuss plans.

"Merle first or gun?" Rick asks as we cross the fence. _Let's see? Save the human first or save the guns. What the hell kind of question is that?!_

"Merle! We ain't even having this conversation." Daryl said as if reading my mind.

"We are." Rick replies emphatically, but sternly. He turns to Glenn as we keep walking. "You know the geography. It's your call."

Glenn nodded, "Merle's closest. The guns would mean doubling back. Merle first."

We continued on, slightly jogging. I kept my eyes peeled for any walkers coming at us, but didn't see any. Realizing they were probably all in the city, I relaxed a little. I looked at Daryl, who's expression was a mix of anger and worry. He gave me a slight nod to reassure me he was okay.

We got to the department store quickly and quietly. There was only one walker in there. I started to step forward, machete raised, but Daryl stopped me. He took a few steps forward and shot his crossbow, landing an arrow in the walker's head. We started moving again. Daryl grabbed the arrow from its head, wiping the blood on his pants.

We went up the stairs to the roof. T-Dog broke the chain and we ran out there. Only, Merle was gone and in his place, was a severed hand.

I heard Daryl yelling no hysterically, and without fully thinking. I tackled Hunter to the ground and put my machete to his neck.

 **Okay, this one is short but if I added this to the next episode I think it would be too long. Any who, what do you think about Dakota's past? Should I 'unmute' her at some point? Opinions please!**

 **EmmyMay96 I look forward to your reviews! You reading, not one, but two of my stories. It makes my day!**


	6. Pain In The Ass Literally

**kay, so I had a friend of mine read my story, and he so graciously pointed out every little mistake. I had no idea I had so many typos and misspelled words. But! I promise I will go back and proof read a few time for later chapters to try and prevent that from happening again. Also, I'm kind late getting this up, because my birthday was on the second of this month (Woop woop!) and I slept all day as my birthday present to myself. Any who, Enjoy!**

My mind was fighting with body. My body was wanting to slit this guy's throat for not letting me help my uncle. But my mind was telling me that I would be just as bad as him and Rick, if I took his life.

I glanced at Daryl. Who held his crossbow pointed to T-Dog's head. Rick cocks his gun and points it at Daryl's head. "Let him go." he said to me. I growled and got off top of the teenager. I shot Rick a look. He turned back to Daryl, "I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it." Daryl fought with himself for a moment before lowering his crossbow. I walked over beside him, and Rick lowered his gun. Daryl looked at T-Dog, he apologized with his eyes, "You got a do-rag or somethin'?" I laughed a little at the fact he asked the black guy for a do-rag. Daryl shot me a look and I shut up. But started laughing again when T-Dog handed him one.

Daryl took it, and picked up the hand, "I guess the saw blade was to dull for the handcuffs." _Ya think._ "Ain't that a bitch." He walked over to Glenn and put the hand in his backpack. Much to Glenn's dismay. I gave him a playful smile. He rolled his eyes, but smiled a little anyways. Me and Glenn had spent a lot of time together. It was like having an older brother.

Daryl went back and inspected to area, "He must have used a tourniquet, maybe his belt. Be much more blood if he didn't."

Daryl followed the trail of blood. Rick motioned for everyone else to follow too. I waited until everyone was in line before I followed.

We walked through an open door, weapons readied. Daryl called for Merle, but no answer. We followed in formation down the stairs, weapons readied.

We ended up in a hallway. We checked every room we past, but no sign of Merle. We came across two walkers on the floor, "Had enough in him to take out these two sumbitches. One handed." Daryl said. "Toughest asshole I ever met, my brother." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, he was tough, but he's a bigger asshole.

"Any man can pass out from blood loss," Rick said. "No matter how tough he is."

 **Hunter's POV**

We continued to follow the trail of blood, Merle's blood. I followed behind Glenn and behind me, was Dakota. "Merle!" I heard Daryl yell.

"We're not alone here." Rick said to him sternly. "Remember?"

"Screw that." He replied. Damn hillbilly will kill us all.

I glanced over my shoulder at Dakota. When our eyes met, she quickly looked away.

"What's that burn stuff?" Glenn asked. I looked forward to see what he was talking about. There was a stove, covered in blood. Rick was holding a metal block in his hand, also covered in blood.

"Skin." Rick answered.

Dakota shoved past me, I tried to stop her, but she pushed me aside. Her eyes fell upon the bloody mess. Her eyes went soft. I could see it in her face, she was hurting.

"Told you he was tough." Daryl told Rick. "Nobody can kill Merle, but Merle.

"Don't take that on faith. He's lost a lot of blood." Rick replied to Daryl.

"Yeah?" Daryl asked as he walked across the kitchen they stood in. "Didn't stop him from bustin' out."

Everyone gathered around the busted window that Merle must have broken out of. "He left? Why would he do that? He only has one hand. Tough or not, between the blood loss, dehydration, exhaustion. He could pass out in an instant." I explained to the group. They all silently agreed.

"Why wouldn't he?" Daryl retorted, "He's out there alone as far as he knows, doin' what he's gotta do."

Dakota pushed past me, she saw the broken window, with blood on it and the color drained from her face. She stumbled backwards and I reached out to catch her. My arm wrapped around her waist, once she was stabilized she nodded her thanks and took a few steps away from me.

Daryl turned and started to leave the room, "He's survivin'." he mumbled.

"You call that surviving?" T-Dog exclaimed. "Wondering out in the streets, maybe passing out? What are his odds out there?"

Daryl walked a little closer to him, obviously agitated with T-Dog remark on the situation, "No worse than bein' handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks." he half yelled at the group.

My eyes shifted to Dakota, her hand resting on the handle of her gun, ready to draw if necessary. I looked back at Daryl who was now in front of Rick, "You couldn't kill him. Ain't so worried about some dumb dead bastard."

Rick took a few steps in Daryl direction, getting even closer to Daryl's face, "What about a thousand dead dumb bastards? Different story?"

Then the augment get slightly more heated I stepped closer, ready to intervene if I needed to.

"Why don't you take a tally?" Daryl shot back. "Do what you want. We're gonna go get 'em.

"Daryl wait!" Rick raised his hand to Daryl's chest and shoved him backwards.

"Get your hands off me! You can't stop me." Dakota ran over to where Daryl was standing beside him, ready to back him up.

"I don't blame you." Rick tried to reason with him, "He's family, I get that. I went through hell to find mine. I know exactly how you feel. But you don' need to risk yours, and your daughter's life. She's only fifteen. He can't get far with that injury. We could help you check a few blocks around, but only if we keep a level head."

Daryl glanced at Dakota, asking her with his eyes. She gave a slight nod of her head, telling him she agreed. "We can do that." Daryl told Rick.

Rick looked at T-Dog, he sighed, "Only if we get the guns first." he agreed. "I'm not strolling the streets of Atlanta with only my good intentions, okay?"

Rick's eyes moved to me next. "Yeah, I guess we kinda owe it to him. But, I'd feel better with more guns. Especially with how over run it is here." Rick nodded.

After we had made our plans, it was time to set out. I was going to be with Daryl. waiting for Glenn and Dakota to come back with the guns. Rick and T-Dog would be two blocks away. Daryl asked Glenn why he wanted Dakota, out of everyone. He replied with, "She's the only one who knows how to be quiet. Plus, she is great with her machete." He flashed her a smile. I got a feeling in my stomach, jealousy. I scoffed at their interaction, earning a glare from Dakota. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

We headed out on the streets of Atlanta. I followed behind Dakota closely.

We ended up between two dumpsters. "You got some balls for a China man." Daryl told Glenn while loading his crossbow. "I'm Korean." Glenn muttered, before running to the gate, preparing himself to leave. Dakota gave Daryl a smile before following behind Glenn.

Daryl and I were sitting quietly, waiting on the other twos return, when we heard footsteps coming from the alley behind us. Daryl tensed up, waiting. He gave me a look asking if I was ready. I nodded. When the sound of the feet got louder, Daryl and I jumped up and raised our weapons at a young boy.

He looked to be around eighteen. He had on a dirty white shirt and dark jeans. His hair was cut short.

He jumped in surprise at our silent threat. "Whoa! Don't shoot me. What do you want?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Daryl walked closer to the teen, "Lookin' for my brother, he's hurt real bad. You seen 'em?"

Ignoring Daryl's question the teen yelled, "Ayudame!"

"Shut up!" Daryl hissed. "You're going to bring the geeks down on us! Answer me!"

"Answer me!" Daryl demanded, but the teen still refused.

He yelled again, "Ayudame! Ayudame! Ayudame!" Daryl brought his crossbow up and connected it to the teen's face. Causing him to fall back, the teen kept calling for help as Daryl tried to keep him quiet. I ran over to him and tried to cover his mouth with my hand, but he kept fighting against me. I heard footsteps and looked up just in time for a grown man to kick me in the face. I fell back, hitting my head on the concrete.

My vision went blurry and I felt a hot liquid running down my face. It got in my mouth and I could taste the metallic substance. Blood. I stood up, still dazed from hitting my head. I saw two guys beating up Daryl. I heard a gasp and turned to see Glenn and Dakota watching.

Dakota ran towards Daryl, the two man turned to see the pair. "That's it! That's the bag." one guy exclaimed. They started running toward Glenn and Dakota. The two turned to run, but the guys were quick and grabbed them. Glenn dropped the bag of guns near my feet. Dakota started yelling and fighting against the man's hold. Daryl shot an arrow at the man, hitting him directly in the ass. He screamed in pain but continued running with Dakota in his arms. I ran to try and help her but the other man punched me, causing me to fall again. When I looked up, Glenn and Dakota were in the car, driving away.

 **Okay! Please review and let me know what you thought. Did you like Hunter's POV? Or should I stick with Dakota's?**

 **EmmyMay93-** **I'm excited to start writing about Dakota's and Hunter's moments too! I have a few idea's so far.**

 **frosiedog- Thanks for your reviews! Yeah, I wanted her to have a close relationship with not only her dad, Daryl, but Merle too. And I thought about making it progress over time, but also thought about making her say something in a moment of distress or turmoil? Like if something were to happen to Daryl and she yelled out to him for the first time. Please review and start shooting ideas for Dakota's first words in over four years! Not sure when I will do it but would love some Ideas!**


	7. Little bit of Rum and lots of Guns

**Dakota's POV**

I fought against my kidnappers the best I could. Unfortunately, being as little as I was, it didn't do much good. I know I managed to hurt someone, after I kicked and heard someone yell in pain. Bad news was, whoever I had hurt knocked me unconscious.

When I came to, I was gagged, with a bag over my head. I started fighting again. Trying hard to break free. I started screaming, but stopped when someone punched me in the face. My cheek stung. My head was throbbing. I guess that's the down side to being knocked out twice in a row. I wouldn.t be surprised if I ended up with brain damage.

I don't know how long I had been in the room, but after a while a man came and got me, "To your feet!" He yelled while yanking me by my arm, to the upright position. I yanked back, but he was stronger. He shoved me through a door, never letting go of my arm. We climbed some stairs. I started to fight. Realizing I had no idea where we were going, or what was going to happen. I heard the sound of a door opening. I stared to try and walk backwards, but the man kept pushing. I felt fresh air hit my face, indicating we were outside. I could hear distant voices. I wanted to escape, but knew I had no chance.

Before I could try anything the bag was ripped of my head. I was standing on the roof of a tall building. I looked to my right and saw Glenn. He looked distraught and scared, but at least he was alive. He too, had his hands bound behind him with him mouth duck tapped shut. I followed his eyes down. On the ground below us, was Daryl, Rick, and Hunter. Along with a few people I didn't recognize. Daryl's eyes found me and gave me a reassuring nod. Telling me he would rescue me.

It looked like they were negotiating, then all of a sudden, me and Glenn were being yanked away again.

A man removed my bounds and shoved me back in a small room, locking the door behind him. I trashed and threw myself around, trying to get out. I needed out. I kicked and slammed my fist in to the walls that surrounded me. Eventually, my bloody knuckles were bruised and I was sore. I sat in the back corner and waited.

A man came in and approached me. As soon as he was close I started to kick at him. I managed to hit his knee and he fell.

"God damn maniac. You can stay in here alone for all I care. Fucking bitch." He left the room not saying another word. I heard him talking to someone outside the door, warning him about me.

Being in this little room reminded me of my childhood. I was with my birth mom for eleven agonizing years. She would beat me and lock me in closets. If she was too busy to beat me, her boyfriends' would. It was pure hell.

I guess that's why I'm so fucked up in the head. That and my uncle Merle, of course.

Thinking of my uncle made me sad. I wanted to be back with him right now. With Daryl too. Hunting rabbits and arguing about nonsense. I missed them.

I felt like hours before the door opened, I almost jumped out of my skin when I saw Daryl standing there, but instead of looking happy, he looked enraged.

He turned to the guy behind him and punched him right in the nose, "The fuck is wrong with you!? You let the Asian out, but kept a fifteen-year-old locked up? Y'all are some sick sumbitches."

He walked over to me, he looked at my bloody knuckles and the bruises on my body. He growled and I noticed he was trying to refrain from killing everyone. His jaw clenched and his knuckles turned white.

"The girl was feral. We tried, but she beat us. She was acting like a savage. The bruises and knuckles. She did that to herself." the Hispanic man replied.

"Y'all must be pretty weak if you can handle a fifteen-year-old girl." Daryl mutter as he helped me to my feet.

 **Third person POV**

Everyone bid their good-byes and set out to the truck they drove. Everyone was quiet, not wanting to intrude on what happened with Dakota. Except Glenn, who looked at the redneck girl like an annoying, younger sister. He walked up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen. I tried to get to you. I really did. They said you were going crazy. I don't want you to be mad at me."

She sighed. Honestly, she wasn't upset. Shit happened and sometimes people get left behind. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a small smile, telling him that there were no hard feelings.

Everyone stopped when by the tracks staring out. The truck was gone.

"Who would have taken that huge thang?" Hunter asked, accent strong.

"Merle." Daryl mumbled.

"Guess we better start walking." Rick started in the direction of the camp and everyone followed in sync.

Hunter watched the girl as she walked. Her chestnut, shoulder length hair was pulled in a messy bun. Little stray hairs that were too short to reach, hung on the back of her neck. Her bangs went to the bottom of her lips, but where brushed to the side partially covering her face.

Her green eyes grazing the area, then she stopped abruptly. She let out a loud whistle. Hunter looked at her curiously. His head whipped around when he heard branches snapping.

A huge black dog was running at him. He stumbled backwards, falling on his ass. The dog stood over him growling. Dakota let out a chuckle, along with Daryl and T-Dog.

Dakota gave another sharp whistle and the dog ran to her side. Hunter quickly stood, knife drawn. When he saw Dakota patting the dog he relaxed.

"What the hell is that?" Rick demanded.

"It's a dog. Don't you know nothin'?" Daryl replied.

"I mean what the hell is it doin' here?"

"It's Dakota's. Got it for her on her twelfth birthday. He was just a baby then. Been by her side ever since. He does like to wonder off sometimes. Went huntin' a few days back. He took off. Was worried he didn't make it."

The group started walking back to camp when they heard it. Gunshots. They all took off running, straight for the sounds of gunfire.

There were walkers everywhere, everyone was shooting and screaming. Fighting to live.

 **Hunter's POV**

I quickly grabbed my knife and went for the closest walker and imbedded my knife into its skull. I yanked it out with a fast hand.

I looked around frantic. My eyes found Dakota, who was fighting off walkers with her machete.

She kicked the first one to the ground. He placed her foot on his chest and planted her machete in its head. She stood and gave a small smile. Almost like she enjoyed it.

I heard a shriek as another walker tackled her to the ground from behind. I ran to her aid pulling it off and stabbing it. I turned back to her. Her face was in obvious pain and she was holding her thigh. When I looked my face fell. Her knife was imbedded in her thigh.

I quickly picked her up bridal style, I yelled at Daryl to cover us and I ran to the RV placing her on the bed in the back. She was surprisingly calm. I inspected the wound, but she was waving her arms, drawing my attention to her face. She made the motion of writing with her hand. I looked around for pen and paper. I found some in a drawer and handed it to her. She wrote something and passed it to me.

 ** _Need my backpack. In red tent._**

I gave her a nod then ran outside. All the walkers were dead and everyone stood around, catching their breaths before figuring out the next move. I ran to the tent and grabbed the backpack.

I handed her the bag and she dug through it. She pulled out a bottle of rum and a small tube of super glue. She took a swig of the rum before handing it to me. I raised a brow curious as to why she gave it to me. She rolled her eyes then motioned for me to pour it on the wound.

"Um, that's gonna burn. Are you sure?" She nodded her head, then stood up. She pulled the knife out, barely wincing. Then she pulled her pants down. I felt my face turn red and I got a little nervous. She was standing in a tee-shirt and her underwear.

She sat back in the chair. She went to the kitchen and found a wooden spoon. She clenched it in her teeth. She gave me a nod before closing her eyes and leaning her head back. I placed my hand on her shin to steady it. Then, I poured the liquid on the wound.

She moaned in pain and started yanking her leg around. When the pain stopped she reached for the tube of super glue and laid a layer of it on her wound. She blew on it until it was completely dry.

I sat there completely amazed by how well she had handled that. She was definitely something else. "Wait here." I ran to my tent and grabbed a bottle of pain pills.

"Here, take these." I extended my hand, showing her some pills. "They're strong pain meds, swiped them from the hospital."

She complied, taking them from hand and swallowing. She pulled her pants back on and headed outside to check on the others. We looked around. The first thing that caught my eye, was Andrea. She was clutching a bloodied Amy to her. My heart broke.

I saw Dakota start to stagger and she collapsed. I ran and grabbed her before she got to close to the ground. "I gotcha." I whispered as I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her tent. Before I got to there I heard something that made me turn, and my blood run cold.

"I remember my dream now. Why I dug the holes." Everyone's eyes turned to Jim.

 **So, the idea for super gluing the stab shut came for self-experience. I was riding my horse and he spooked and I fell off. I had a knife in my pocket and it cut through my jeans and into my leg. I didn't want to go to the ER so I super glued it. It actually did work. I've had many horrible teen experience so I'll gonna try and add some to this story.**

 **EmmyMay96- Thank for the bday wishes. It was a fun day.**

 **frosiedog- Im glad you liked the change of view. and yeah. Ive been thinking for days on what her first words are gonna be and can not think of any. But I'm wanting to wait till alexandria before doing that.**

 **What did y'all think of third person POV? I want to try and show everyones feelings. Not just the OC's but don't want to keep switching back and forth.**


	8. Together

Dakota woke up the next morning with the sun in her eyes. She moaned slightly before getting off the floor to change clothes. She looked down and saw she was only in her bra and underwear. She furrowed her brow, not remembering taking them off.

She dug through her bag and found her black leather tights and pulled them on. She laced up her combat boots and started searching for a shirt. She found a plain black crop top and pulled it on. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and to finished up, she grabbed her black leather jacket that read, "BADASS BABE' on the back.

She unzipped her tent and climbed out. She saw Hunter sitting down in the front and when he looked up and saw her, his jaw fell. Dakota saw his face get red and then remembered the events the night before.

She had left the RV planning to help clean up. But Daryl, being the over protective dad he was, told her to go to her tent and rest. Her leg was in pain and she tried to suck it up, but Daryl wouldn't budge. She had collapsed and Hunter caught her. "Take her to her tent. Make sure she stays there." Hunter nodded and picked her up bridal style and carried her to her tent.

The pain meds had kicked in putting her in a woozy like state. Her shirt was covered in blood from the walkers she killed and her pants were blood stained from the stab wound. Hunter felt wrong leaving her so dirty so he undressed her before covering her up with a blanket. He stayed outside her tent all night.

Hunter knew she was hard to handle. A pain in the ass even. But something about her lured him in. Like an alcoholic to booze. He felt an overwhelming need to care for her even if she refused it.

Dakota was thankful for his help. Knowing he undressed her for her benefit and not his own, it meant a lot. Even though she had been so awful to him. At the same time, she was nervous. She had never really been around boys. She never had a boyfriend or even a crush before. She was never interested in anyone. Plus, her family didn't make it easy.

She mouthed _thank you_ to him and gave a shy smile. "I hope you don't mind my um... undressing you. You were dirty. Didn't feel right leaving you in it."

Dakota's face blushed and she shook her head. Hunter smiled at her, white teeth flashing. She felt butterflies in her stomach and she turned and headed to camp. Andrea was still sitting by Amy and everyone else was moving bodies. She went to her truck and grabbed her compound bow and quiver.

She approached Daryl and raised her bow, asking for permission to hunt. He gave a quick nod. She whistled for Monster and headed out, the Pitbull at her heels.

She enjoyed walking through the woods, it was peaceful to her. She remembered the first time she went hunting. She shot a buck. Her dad and Merle were so proud. They made deer sausage that night and ate like kings.

She heard a twig snap behind her and she raised her bow and pulled, turning on her heel. Hunter stood there, hands raised in surrender. "Woah there. Just was going to see if I could tag along." She lowered her bow and rolled her eyes and gave a nod. He smiled and fell in sync with her steps.

"So, how is your leg? Doesn't look like it's bothering you too much."

He was wrong. Her leg hurt like hell, but her uncle had taught her to never show weakness. _Don't be a pussy._ He would say. She shook her head at the memory.

She gave him a thumbs up, answering his question.

"That's good. You're pretty strong. Don't think I could have handled it like you did."

She didn't acknowledge his comment instead watching Monster run ahead, scouting. She was caught off guard when she stepped in a hole and fell. Her ankle started throbbing instantly. She knew she sprained it.

"Oh shit. Are you okay?" Hunter helped her up as she hopped on one foot over to the closest tree. He leaned her up on it and started examining her ankle. "Looks like a sprain. We need to get you back to camp."

She grabbed her backpack and pulled out a notepad. She quickly scribbled something before handing it to him.

 _Can we wait a little while? I want some peacefulness before heading back to the madness._

"Yeah, sure." He sat down beside her and they rested.

Hunter broke the silence, startling Dakota for a moment. "So, this whole mute thing. I guess I don't understand. You could talk if you wanted to right?"

She shrugged in response.

"Is it because you have a really deep voice? Or a really high pitched one. And you're scared people will laugh?" She smirked at his remark.

Her laugh made his heart jump. She sounded heavenly and her laugh was beautiful. He couldn't help but smile at her.

Her beautiful smile when she laughed at his joke. The way she looked at him when he talked. When it was just them, she was different then that girl that he met on the rooftop. The one that fought so hard for her uncle and tried to strangle Rick.

She was wild, that's for sure. But something about them being together, seemed to tame her. She was still a Dixon though. So, he knew to go slow and keep it light unless she showed interest.

He realized he had been staring to long and looked away. "You ready to head back?" She nodded her head and started to stand. A ripple of pain ran through her and she almost fell.

"Wait, here get on." he walked in front of her and bent forward. She hesitated for a moment before jumping on his back.

He didn't talk to her the whole way there. They stayed silent taking in their surroundings.

When they walked into camp Daryl's eyes caught her instantly. He ran over to her and took her off of Hunter's back.

"The fuck happened?!" he asked, panicking. He knew that not being able to walk-to run- in an apocalypse was the worst thing that could happen.

"Fell in a hole. Sprained her ankle."

Daryl breathed a sigh of relief. _Only sprained._ He told himself.

"Jim's been bit. We are heading to the C.D.C. Let's pack up." He carried her to her truck and sat her on the tail gate. She let out a whistle, to summon Monster back to camp, and relaxed as Daryl grabbed all her stuff.

They went over the plan. They were all headed for the C.D.C. Except, Morales whose family was headed elsewhere, to look for surviving family members.

Daryl approached her. "You can't drive, not that with that ankle. Hunter has volunteered to drive your truck. You ride shot gun." She started to protest but Daryl raised his hand. "Don't argue, that's how it's gotta be. It ain't up for discussion."

She left out a growl before hobbling over to the passenger side.

They followed Daryl in his truck as they headed out.

The ride was silent for a moment, before Hunter broke it. "You like music?" She nodded her head. "Country?" he asked. She nodded again.

He pushed a button on the stereo and music started playing.

 _Gimmie that girl with her hair in a mess, sleepy little smile with her head on my chest. That's the you that I like best gimmie that girl._

Dakota smiled at the song. It was one of her favorites. She listened to the lyrics until something else caught her attention. Hunter was singing along.

Her jaw dropped when she realized how amazing he sung. When he saw her staring he stopped. "What?"

She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Oh, yeah. I have a nice voice. Runs on my mom's side. She used to make me take all these vocal lessons and shit. Never went past singing in the shower though." A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

She suddenly wondered what happened to his family. He saw the curious expression on her face. "Your curious about my family now, ain't you?"

She nodded in response. "My dad took off when I was a kid. He was a real dick. Used to beat my mom. He was a drunk. We moved closer to my Uncle Rick, so my mom had some help with me. She died of cancer when I was nine. My uncle and aunt took me in. I've been with them ever since."

She looked at him, her expression covered in sadness. She knew the feeling of abuse all too well.

She saw the look on her face. "Your dad. He talked a little about your childhood. He never said it, but I had a feeling. You were abused by your mom, weren't you?"

She turned her head and looked out the window. She nodded slowly. Hunter realized he had hit a sore spot.

He started singing again. Only this time he did it in silly voices, trying to sound awful. Dakota turned back to him, full of curiosity. She couldn't contain her laughter though.

At the sound at her laugh Hunter stopped singing. He looked into her eyes and he felt his breath catch in his throat. "You have an amazing laugh."

Dakota's face turned red and she turned back to the window.

She never had a boy compliment her before. In fact, she never really ever talked to boys.

She remembered the first time she ever talked to a boy. She was thirteen. It was after school one day; she was waiting for her uncle to pick her up like always. A boy in her class had approached her and struck up a conversation. When Merle saw he got angry. He threatened the boy and cursed him out. Dakota was so mad she stayed away from Merle for weeks. After that, boys refused to talk to her.

She knew if Merle was here now. Hunter would of had the shit beaten out of him. She also knew that if Daryl found out about Hunter undressing her, he's be dead.

While Merle was more protective, Daryl was a little looser. She didn't mind though. She loved them both. And she knew they both loved her as well.

Hunter stopped the truck and Dakota's attention turned back to the front. Something was wrong with the RV.

"Stay here." Hunter said sternly.

Dakota's ankle still hurt, but she crawled out of the truck anyways, and walked to were the group had gathered.

Before she was even half way there, Daryl turned and saw here. "No. Hell no. You ain't walking until your ankle is fully healed, ya hear? Now get back to the truck."

She growled at him and flipped him off before turning and heading back to the truck.

She didn't know how long it was. She sat there, scathing Monster's ear for what seemed like hours, although it was only minutes, before Hunter got back in.

"We are leaving Jim. He's ready." Hunter said quietly, voiced filled with remorse.

She didn't pay her respects, mainly because she didn't know him. She waited patiently until they all headed out again.

Not long after they pulled up to the CDC. Hunter carried Dakota on his back holding her thighs, that were wrapped around his waist.

They were both nervous of the fact of being so close. But neither said a word.

They followed Rick, all staying close together. Shane was telling everyone to stay close and stay quiet. Dakota held her gun, ready to fire and protect her and Hunter.

There were bodies everywhere and the smell was so putrid it burned their noses. The metal shutters were down, denying access. Everyone started to panic and argue about the next move.

Dakota tried to get down and defend her father when Shane pushed him back. But Hunter kept his grip on her tight.

Dakota started to panic. She knew she couldn't run if she needed to and walkers were closing in on them. The sky was getting darker and she could tell by the way Hunter stiffened. He also scared.

Rick was yelling at the camera, to let us in. Shane was yelling to leave and everyone started screaming. Panicking.

Shane grabbed Rick, dragging him from the door. _You're killing us! You're killing us!_ He yelled over and over again.

Then the doors opened, and a white light blinded us all.


	9. CDC

The white light was blinding. It made me think about what they say when you die. _Head towards the light._ I wondered if this was it, if this was death.

It wasn't though. The doors to the CDC had opened, waiting for us to enter. Everyone ran inside. Monster, as always followed close on my heels. Or rather Hunter's. I wasn't sure if it was to escape walkers, or to see what was inside. Either way, we all went in. I started getting anxious. I wasn't sure if it was a trap, or a safe house. I prepared for either.

Once inside behind the safety of the doors we all glanced around with a puzzled expression plastered on our faces.

Daryl made his way over to me. I was still riding on Hunter's back clutching my machete in hand.

"I got it from here." he grumbled at the boy. Hunter shifted awkwardly as he released me. I put my arm around Daryl's shoulder and limped away from the teen. I rested my hand on top of Monster's back for extra balance. Considering how short I was it wasn't difficult.

A man came out from the darkness, holding a gun pointed in our general direction. Everyone else quickly held their guns up. I tightened the grip on my machete.

I snarled at him, not happy that there was a gun ready to shoot when ready. He had on a simple white t-shirt that was a tad dirty. Couldn't say much about that though, it was an apocalypse after all. The man was in his forties with blond hair and minimal facial hair. He surprisingly seemed like he could be a good guy.

"Anybody infected?" he called out to the group.

I realized I was holding my breath and quickly exhaled. Rick was the one to reply. He had his gun pointed to the man. "A man in our group was. He didn't make it."

I kept my eyes on the man as he walked closer toward us. Daryl stepped in front of me, shielding me.

 _Relax dad. I could totally take him._

"Why are you here? What do you want?" the man asked impatiently.

 _Was hoping you some ice-cream that hadn't melted yet._ I rolled my eyes

"A chance." Rick answered his question yet again.

The man took small, slow strides in our direction. "That's asking an awful lot these days."

I looked around at the group. Everyone was staring that the man. I could see hope in their eyes. Hope that he would save them from the dangers outside of the walls.

"I know." Rick told the man.

His eyes went from person to person. When we made eye contact a shudder went through me. Something felt wrong.

"You all summit to a blood test. That's the price of admission."

"We can do that."

The man lowered his gun, "If you got stuff to bring in do it now. Once this door closes it won't open again."

"Stay here." Daryl commanded me. I nodded in agreement at Daryl and a few others ran outside.

When he came back he tossed me my backpack. I was a little upset I didn't have my bow, but I knew it was in my truck if I ever needed it.

We all gathered in the elevator. It was a tight squeeze and I started to feel panicked. My breathing picked up and I started to shake. Daryl wrapped one arm around me to comfort me to no avail.

The man, who had introduced himself as Jenner, looked oved at me. "Is she okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at the man. "She don't like small spaces. Gives her panic attacks." he answered sourly. "Do all doctors go around packin' heat like that?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"There was plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself." he nodded, looking around at everyone. "You all look harmless enough. Except you." he looked at Carl. "I'll have to keep my eye on you." The young boy smiled in response.

Once again the man looked at me. His eyes full of curiosity as he looked between me and the pit-bull at my feet.

"That's a pretty dog." he gestured to Monster and gave a sly smile. "Was he yours before or did you find him after?"

He obviously hasn't caught on to the whole permanent silent treatment thing and kept looking at me waiting for an answer. Daryl finally drew his attention away from me with the answer the guy was looking for.

"Before. Had him 'bout two or three years. Sumthin' like that."

Jenner looked at the archer with curiosity on why he was answering for me, but let it slid and turned back around.

Finally the elevator stopped and we all followed Jenner down a long corridor.

"Are we underground? Carol asked.

He just nodded and continued walking.

We ended up in a large room. In the center was a number of computers. Jenner called out to someone to turn in the lights and then all the lights came on.

Jenner explained to us that he was the only one left, that everyone else left or committed suicide. I shuffled my feet awkwardly at that. Suicide was a sensitive subject for me. He also explained that the person he was talking to was only a simple program, not a real person.

I honestly wasn't paying much attention after that. The only thing I could think about was him. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head and began to feel uneasy. _What is his obsession with me? I'm nobody, I'm just a bitch. I haven't even been nice to him._ I wasn't exactly pretty either. I was probably average, with green eyes, tanned skin, I am skinny and short. Nothing special. I'm sure if it wasn't the end of the world he wouldn't have even noticed me.

We went to a simple room to have our blood drawn. I watched everyone go and eventually, it was my turn. I sat in the chair and watched as he put the tourniquet on my arm. He put the needle in the crook of my elbow and began drawing my blood. "Most people aren't able to watch. Usually, makes them sick." I shrugged my shoulders and waited till he was done. I took my seat next to Daryl and watch as Andrea went up next.

When he was finished Andrea rose from her chair but froze. Her face was white and she looked sick. Jacquie grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jenner asked with concern. Jacquie turned to Jenner. "She hasn't eaten in days, none of us have."

"Follow me." and without another word he got up and walked out of the room.

We ended up in a cafeteria where we dinned like kings. There was even wine, which Daryl wouldn't let me drink more than one glass. It was still nice though. I sat next to Shane and across from Hunter. Every once in a while I would move my head up and caught him looking at me.

It was a nice dinner. For a moment everyone forgot about the outside world. We weren't on edge from the constant worry about walker's findings us. The worry about being eaten alive.

After dinner I walked around the facility. It was clean and quiet. But something inside me missed the outside world.

I ended up in the game room for the rest of the evening. It was a nice sized room, with games and books and movies. It almost felt normal. Maybe, a little to normal.

I skimmed the bookshelf for something to read and pass time. The selves were dusty from the lack of maintenance.

I ran my fingers along the spines until I found one I recognized. Stephen King's Cujo. I smiled slightly remembering how much I love this book. I was grateful for whoever put it here. They obviously had good taste in literature.

My head snapped to the right when I heard laughter. Carl and Sophia were playing under the watchful eyes of Carol.

I remember when I was little and me and my brother would play games, he always let me win. The corners of my eyes crinkled as I smiled at the memory. I started to wonder where he was or if he was even alive.

My thoughts were interrupted when Lori came to fetch Carl for the night, leaving me alone in the silence. I walked over the couch and plopped down. I quietly read the book, humming the tune to _Gimmie That Girl._

The door opened, breaking my focus. Hunter walked over, his hands in his pockets. His biceps were bulging and his veins were showing. I froze as I looked at his body. He was muscular and _hot._ I shook away all the thoughts, remembering that getting attaches was useless. I looked to see his chocolate brown eyes gazing at me.

I remembered the car ride. I blushed and quickly turned my head, hoping that Hunter didn't see the redness in my cheeks.

He took the seat next to me, slouching back with his arms crossed, while looking over my shoulder at the book I still held. I looked up and tilted my head to the side and gave him ' _the fuck you want?'_ look.

"What are you reading?" he asked casually, not getting the hint.

I sloppily turned the book over, showing him the cover momentarily before putting it down.

"Um, okay... Are you alright?" he asked slowly and in an unsure manner almost like he was scarred to ask.

I groaned and placed my hand over my eyes to show my annoyance with him or at least, try to seem annoyed.

"What's your problem? Are you bipolar? You keep going back and forth. One moment you like me the next you act like I killed your puppy while you stood there watching." He stood up and walked directly in front of me, trying to catch my attention. His mouth was open and he was breathing heavy.

I rolled my eyes dramatically and stood from my seat on the couch and took a few strides to pass him. He quickly grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me back.

I was startled by the touch and panicked slightly. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back, causing a yelp of pain to escape his lips.

I quickly released, realizing what happened. I usually wasn't so on edge. But I don't like being touch, especially by surprise. He was on his knees holding his wrist.

I kneeled beside him and took his hand in mine to examine the injury. He quickly yanked his hand back and stood, taking a few steps away from me. He faced me, jaw clenched. I noticed his hands were balled in fist and his knuckles were white. "You really are wild. Like a rabid dog." he spat at me.

The words stung, but I refused to show weakness. I smirked at him, trying to seem like I didn't care. _Don't be a pussy._ My uncle Merle would say.

I heard someone clear their throat and I quickly turned my head to the left. Daryl stood there, clearly upset. "What's goin' on here?" He asked, anger in his voice.

"Nothin' I was just headin' out." Hunter's eyes didn't leave me until he had turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

I sighed, knowing he was mad. I quickly shook the feeling of quilt away. _Why should I care if he's mad or not? Not my problem._ I said to myself.

Daryl's attention turned to me. "Let's talk." he said sternly.

I nodded and turned to sit back on the unoccupied couch.

"When I first brought you home, I had no fuckin' idea how to take care of you." he ran his fingers through is hair, clearly frustrated about my behavior. "You went silent and then you got angry and aggressive. Merle always said that you were a Dixon and that's how Dixon's are. But I knew better. You have trust issues and maybe a few anger issues, the hell if I know. But I do know that when you're with that boy you're different. Happy. "

Daryl looked at me and smiled a little.

"You've been through so much; you deserve to let go. Especially in this world. Don't push him away. Be his friend. Just try to lighten up. Stop actin' like you don't give two fuck bout anythin' but yourself. You're a different person with him. You're the kind of person I always wanted you to be."

I glared at him, telling him with my eyes to shut the hell up. But he ignored my looks.

"Look, I'm not sayin' to be his new best friend. I'm just sayin' not to push him away so much. He seems to care..."

Before he could finish I shot him a glare that could have burned a hole through him.

I didn't want anyone to care for me, or change me. I didn't want to give anyone else the opportunity to hurt me like my mom had done. I refused to put myself in that position. And if it meant I had to be a bitch and hurt people, then that's what I would do.

I continued to glare at him. He refused to look away.

I growled, pisses that he was trying to get involved instead of minding his own business. I stormed past him headed anywhere that Daryl wasn't.

"Aye! Don't walk away from me." he called after me, but I ignored him. "Dakota Harley Dixon! I swear girl! Go straight to bed."

I hears him utter some choice words under his breath, but I refused to go back.

I went to our room and grabbed some clean clothes before heading to the shower.

I took my time washing my hair and body, savoring the time I had. Somehow my mind drifted to Hunter. My stomach started hurting at the thought. I don't know why I couldn't just risk it and let him in, allow him to care. And why I couldn't let myself care in return.

I've always had issues with attachment. At least that's what my therapist says. Or I guess, said. The only things I've gotten attached to is Merle, Daryl, and Monster. I've never had friends or family to get attached to. I never let myself care enough for that.

I finished my shower and dressed in an oversized t-shirt and short and headed back to our room.

Daryl was already asleep on a cot and I took the couch. I stared at the ceiling before sleep took over my body.

The next morning didn't start off to good. I was woken by a cold liquid soaking my head. I quickly jumped up only to see Daryl standing over me with his angry face on. I growled at him to show my anger that he decided to throw water on me to get me up.

He was not phased by my reaction. "Rise and shine princess. Get dressed and get to the cafeteria. Now." he mumbled. I could barely make out what he had said.

I got up and dressed in my clothes from the day before. Daryl hated it when I wore crop tops. What can I say though, I'm petty.

I got to the cafeteria and everyone was already in there. A few people said good morning as I took my seat. Hunter never once looked up from his breakfast. Everyone looked a little hungover especially Glenn. I gave him a look and he narrowed his eyes at me. "I know you're laughing on the inside," I nodded my head on him. "Well, it isn't funny. Koda bear." I put my hands up in surrender before digging into my food.

We finished eating and made our way back to the lab we were in before. "Give me a playback of TS-19." Jenner called out. The system mimicked what he said and the big screen lite up with a video.

He explained how the virus worked. How it took over one's body, only leaving enough of the brain left working to get you up and moving. Just enough of you to make you able to feast on others.

I watched the screen. It showed the brain with all the synapses and then everything just stopped. All the lights and everything faded, leaving nothing. Then I watched as the brain stem started back up.

Then something rocketed through the brain. A bullet.

Everyone started asking question, but Jenner had no answers. Not any useful ones at least.

"Man, I'm gonna get shitfaced drunk, again." I rolled my eyes, Daryl was never one for stuff like this.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you," I turned at watched as Dale spoke to the man. "and I hate to ask one more question, but..." he walked a little to my right and pointed at the giant clock that had been counting down. "That clock, it's counting down. What happens at zero?"

I turned back to Jenner and waited for his answer. "The basement generators, they run out of fuel." _Shit Fuck. How great._

Rick looked at the man, slightly concerned. "And then?" After a few second Rick realized he wasn't getting an answer. "VI, what happens when the power runs out?"

VI's robotic voice filled the room, "When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur."

 _Shit! Decontamination does NOT sound good._

The men all started towards the basement while the rest stayed behind. I sat down against the computers and stared at the ceiling. I was ready to leave this place.

A sound to my left caused me to jump. Hunter had sat down next to me. I raised an eyebrow at him to ask ' _what do you want?'_ he clearly got the message. "I don't know why you push people away. I just wanted you to know that I won't give up that easy. You may be a pain in the ass, but it's just a cover. I can see right through it. That isn't the real you."

 _If you only knew._

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at him and he leaned over towards me. Before I could react he had planted a kiss on my check.

He got up and started walking back towards Lori who was watching us carefully. I felt my face get red and quickly ducked my head down.

We all went back to our rooms and waited. I worked my ankle to try and help it heal faster. I could walk on it and everything, but it still hurt. I was in the middle of crunches when everything started shutting down. I decided to wait in my room. Not wanting to face Hunter. I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up only minutes later to yelling and banging. I ran out of my room and towards the lab. But the door was shut. I could hear the group on the other side yelling and hitting the door.

I started to panic, I ran to the door and banged on it. I could hear Daryl on the other side calling for me. I could feel the tear welling up in my eyes. I knew something bad was happening. I knew we were going to die. And I was alone.

I sank to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. I put my head between my knees. I heard gun shots and I cried out. _They were dead. Daryl, Hunter, Glenn, everyone. They were all dead._

I sat there, crying for what felt like forever. Then everything was just gone.

I was numb. My whole body. I couldn't hear, I couldn't see. I was gone. Catatonic.

I didn't know that my dad had come out. Or that he had picked me up and carried me out. I didn't feel him hand me to Hunter. I just laid in his arms, limp.

I didn't even hear the grenade sound and the window shatter.

Hunter had run and put me in the back of my truck and laid on top of me, protecting me from any damage. Monster was laying in the floor, licking my hand, trying to get my attention.

I stayed in the black oblivion reliving the nightmare of Daryl's death over and over. Screaming and crying internally, not knowing that it was all in my head. Not knowing that no one could hear my desperate cries for help. It was my own personal hell.

 **AN: This was a long chapter but I hope it was good! Anyways, may be a while till my next one because of Christmas and everything. I have 2 weeks off but want to spend time with my daughters sooo... MERRY CHRISTAMS Y'ALL!**


	10. First words

**Hunter's POV**

We quickly all drove away, knowing that the explosion would draw more walkers in our direction. Koda was still in shock and not responding to anything, she just sat in the passenger seat staring out her window. I sighed, praying she would wake up soon.

We made the decision to head to Fort Benning. We got as much as gas and gathered as much supplies as I could. The drive was boring and long, at this point I was tired and needing some sleep. Daryl's truck had run out of gas so he took his bike, leaving me to drive Koda's truck.

It had been a full day and she still wasn't responding. I tried making conversation with no luck. She simply stared out her window. We had been on the road for a few hours, her truck was running low on gas and I wasn't sure when we would stop again. I mumbled some choice words under my breath and smacked my hand on the steering wheel. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned, Koda's eyes were focused on me.

"Koda! Hey, you're lucid. Are you okay, do you need anything?" I rambled fast out of surprise and slight embarrassment. She stared at me briefly before turning back straight. I sighed disappointed that she didn't so much as nod.

"My mom used to beat me, lock me in closets, make me do horrible chores and work like a slave." I turned, my mouth gaping open at the mute girl who hasn't spoken in years, as her voice filled my eyes. She continued staring straight., but continued her story, "She was too busy getting drunk and high to even care. My brother used to take care of me. When she died I ended up in a foster home that was no better than living with her. I was scared, helpless, weak. I vowed to never let myself be like that again." Her voice started cracking as she was on the verge of tears. I wanted to comfort her, but was fearful she would go mute again. "I begged Daryl and Merle to save me, even though I knew he didn't want me. I couldn't go back. I refused. Merle saw my black eye and forced Daryl to sign the papers. After a week or so I was completely attached. I was so scared he would leave me. He promised me he wouldn't. Him and Daryl both." She finally turned to me, her eyes full of tears. "I lost Merle in Atlanta. I though Daryl was dead, I thought I was alone." She covered her face with her hands and sobbed into them.

My heart ached seeing her like this. I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and hold her, but I settled for talking instead. "Dakota, he's still alive. No one left you. Please, don't cry." She continued to cry, but after a few moments she finally stopped.

After a few moments in silence she spoke again, this time there was no tears or sadness in her voice. "Don't tell Daryl, I'm not ready to come out and talk again."

I scrunched my brows in confusion, "Okay, but why are you talking to me then."

"Because you're my friend."

The rest of the drive was quiet; the only sounds were our even breathing. We kept our eyes trained on the road in front of us, neither of us comfortable enough to talk. I kept stealing glances over at her. Her beautiful green eyes focused. Her dirty blonde hair pulled up on top of her head. Her plush pink lips, slightly parted. She was insanely beautiful. Even covered in dirt and grime, she made my heart skip a beat when she looked at me. It certainly didn't help that she wore shirts that barely covered her body. _Damn, she is hot!_

Deep down I knew she wouldn't look twice at me. Sure, I was good looking, muscular, but I was so different from her. I was a good kid in school, followed every rule, never did anything my momma wouldn't approve of. Even though I didn't know Dakota very well I knew that she was one to do what she wanted, right or wrong. How could she not be like that though? Being raised by Merle and Daryl.

I slowed down as I saw everyone in front do the same. He highway was littered with vehicles. Some were pulled off to the side. Doors and windows were left open and they looked to be ransacked. We continued on slowly, trying to make our way through. I could see decaying bodies in some of the car. I glanced over to Dakota who was looking too. We exchanged disgusted looks before turning back to the road.

Everyone in front of us came to a stop. We watched as everyone started exiting their vehicles. I grabbed my bowie knife and I saw Koda grab her machete. I hopped out of the truck and made my way towards the others, Dakota following behind me. Everyone eyes turned to us as we walked towards the group. Daryl was the first to speck. "So, decided to join the land of the living? 'Bout damn time, thought I'd have to do shock treatment on yer ass." He slapped her back and she chuckled lightly at him. I knew she wasn't an affectionate type and wasn't going to hug him. Even though he seemed to want to wrap his arm around her. Instead he rubbed his knuckles on her head and she punched him in the arm. That seems to be more like what the Dixon's call affection

"Is it still considered to land of the living? Or the land of the living dead?" I joked. Koda looked at me with amusement in her eyes.

"Nah, living deal, I guess." We all laughed at the joke before I asked what was going on and why we stopped.

"RV is messed up again. Gonna have to wait for Dale to fix it." Rick finally spoke up. I saw the look he gave me; it was on that clearly read 'be careful'. I knew he meant with Dakota. I nodded to him.

"If you can't find a radiator hose here…." Shane spoke will looking around at the abandoned cars.

Daryl was looking inside the back of a car, searching through the items in it, "There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find."

T-Dog walked forward, "Siphon more fuel from the cars, for a start."

"Maybe some water." Andrea suggested.

"Or food." Glenn chipped in.

"This is a graveyard." I looked over to my Aunt Lori, who was looking sick to her stomach. "I don't know how I feel about this."

Everyone ignored Lori's comment and broke apart to look for supplies in the cars. We couldn't be worried about taking dead peoples belongings, we needed to survive. It wasn't doing them any good anyhow.

"Hey, we have to. If it came to life or death for Carl, would you do it?" She looked at me with understanding and nodded her head. She gave my shoulder a squeeze before joining Carol.

I started walking to a car when I overheard Daryl telling Dakota to stay within shouting distance. She nodded and turned away to head to a car to scavenge what she could, I walked up beside her to help. She glanced up from her task and smiled at me. We worked in silence moving car to car. We found a few clothes and blankets and that's it.

She moved onto the next car that, it was an older grey Honda, it already had a door open. "So, you ever plan on talkin' to your dad?" I finally asked, breaking the silence. She shrugged in response as she continued to look through the car. "So what? You're not going to talk anymore? Tell me about your life, cry a little, then go quiet again?" She sighed dramatically then looked around to make sure no one was within hearing distance.

"I don't know. Okay? I haven't talked in four years. I-I- I don't even know what I would say 'Hey, I know I haven't said anything in years but what's up?' Daryl Is hard enough to deal with as it is."

"Daryl? Why do you call him by his first name?"

She shot me a look of anger, "That's not something I'm talking to you about. Try minding your own business for once."

"Sorry." I muttered before turning back to the car, I was about to shut the door when I saw a walker stumbling in our direction. I was about to walk forward to kill it when I saw another, and another, and another.

"Hide." I hissed at Dakota, while I ducked down beside the car.

She looked over about to open her mouth, but her eyes caught the same walker I had seen. A look of pure terror came over her face as she crouched down and started running the other direction. I called after her but she ignored me. I crawled under the car and kept quiet, hoping she had made it to a safe place. It seemed like hours but I knew it wasn't that long, but the herd of walkers were finally gone. I rolled out from under the car and went to search for Dakota.

A piercing screamed came through the air and I ran the direction it came from. I saw Sophia running towards the woods, with Rick in tow. I looked around till I saw Dakota, Monster on her heels. _She went back for the damn dog._ I was angry at first, but got over it. She had a big heart if she would risk her life for an animal. I smiled at the thought. She looked tough and acted pretty badass, but on the inside she was sensitive and had a good soul. I could always see that in her. She looked over to me and I began to wonder how long I had been starring at her. I looked away hoping she didn't see my face turn red.

I looked around, making sure everyone else was still present. I stopped when I saw Daryl staring at me. I gulped hard, scared he had seen me starring at his daughter. He used his finger to gesture for me to follow him. I walked in his direction, my knees feeling a little weak. Was he going to beat me up? Kill me and make it look like a walker got me? _Shit shit shit._

"Yes sir?" I asked him calmly, trying to not sound terrified.

"I wanna talk." He replied gruffly. I nodded my head, afraid that if I spoke he would hear the fear in my voice.

"I see it. The way you look at her, the way you watch her. Lori told me 'bout the kiss. I ain't sayin' that I approve a relationship, but I can see you care for her. Her uncle is gone, they were close. She needs someone to be there for her now. She trusts you. She opens up with you. I'm just warning you to keep yer damn hands to yerself, or I'll cut them off and feed them to Monster. Ya hear?"

I nodded quickly and he nodded back. He crossed his arms over his chest and walked past me back towards the RV. I realized I had been holding my breath and finally exhaled. That went well, I thought.

I turned on my heel to head back to the group, but jumped back a step when I saw a figure standing there. I reached for my knife, but let me hand fall when I realized it was only Dakota. "You look like you're about to piss your pants." She commented smugly.

She had her arms crossed over her chest and had her head tilted to the right. Her crop top was shoeing her lower stomach. I wanted to kiss her, but I refrained. "Yeah, well, your dad is a very intimidating man." I replied as I stepped forward, closing some space between us. "Were you ease dropping?"

"Yes, I was. I wanted to make sure that if he was going to kill you he at least did it quickly." We fell into step together walking back to the RV. She used her shoulder to gently push me playfully. I smiled and nudged her back.

Lori was still holding Carol on the ground by the guardrail. Carol was watching to woods. My heart broke a little. I knew what it was like to lose someone you love.

I headed over to assist Dale in fixing his RV. I didn't know much about cars, but I could help with holding things and fetching tools he needed.

I heard the goup start talking to I walked over in the direction that Lori and Carol were. Rick had come back from the woods, without Sophia. He looked around confused. "She didn't come back?" he asked us.

Carol's sobs got louder as she realized her daughter was lost. I saw Daryl step forward. "Come on. I'll trach her, if we can find her." Rick nodded. Dakota walked over to the two man with her bow, Monster on her heels. Daryl noticed her, but said nothing. Glenn and Shane also decided to join, agreeing the more the better. I tried to go, but rick said they needed some to stay behind and protect the others. The five walked back into the woods and I returned to the RV to help Dale.

"Hey son, we are going to try and move some cars off the road, mind giving us a hand?" Dale asked me.

"Yeah, no problem." I glanced over my shoulder, but Dakota was already out of sight.

It didn't take us long to move a few cars of the road. We used a big truck to push them. I told T-Dog where to go as he drove, and Andrea steered the other car. Shane and Glenn were already back and I was starting to wonder where Dakota was. Carl and me played a few games to get my mind off of the fact she hasn't returned yet.

The sun was setting and I stared to worry. They still weren't back. I knew they were more than capable of handling themselves, but I couldn't stop worrying about Dakota. I grew impatient on waiting. I got on top of the RV to watch for them. I hummed the tune of _Gimme That Girl._ I went back to that day in Dakota's truck when I sang it. It was unofficially officially our song. At least in my head it was. '

I was pulled out of my memory when I heard Carol, "You didn't find her?" I looked over to see the three had finally got back. I partially jumped off the RV and ran over to them. "We will pick up our search first thing in the morning." Rick tried to reassure the Mom, but she was too distraught to listen.

"You can't leave my daughter out there, alone in the woods all night." She said through tears.

"Out in the darks no good. We'd just be tripping over ourselves, lose more people."

Carol began to panic, on the verge of a break down. "But, she's twelve. She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?"

"I know this is hard." Rick spoke to the women, trying the comfort her. "But, I'm askin' you not to panic. We know she was out there."

"We tracked her for a while." Daryl nodded, trying to ease her.

"We will get everything organized and start again tomorrow. We will find her."

I stole a look at Dakota as she watched the adults, something on her shirt caught my attention. "Is that blood?" I ran to her and began to look her over. She growled and shoved me back.

"Walker. But there was no sign it was anywhere near Sofia." Rick explained.

"How can you be sure?" Andrea asked, arms crossed over her chest, looking sassy as ever.

"She cut the sumbitch open, made sure." Daryl told us. My eyes went back to Dakota. She still looked agitated over my freak out of the blood staining her shirt. "You did?" I asked with curiosity and admiration.

"Hell yah she did. Hundred and ten pounds of pure Dixon!" Daryl hollered, slapping the teen on the shoulder.

Dakota looked down at her feet and turned to walk away from the group. I knew instantly it was because of my reaction. I knew I had got everyone's attention when I ran to her panicked. I didn't even stop to think before I did it. I had embarrassed her and now she was angry with me.

I followed her to her truck. She put down the tailgate and patted it, telling Monster to get in. He obeyed and then she jumped in with him. She finally turned around and saw me. Her face stayed straight, showing no emotion. I knew I just took to steppes back in the progress I had made. I sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react that way. I thought you were hurt and I just. . . panicked."

Her face softened a little and she gestured for me to jump up there with her. I tried to hide my smile, but knew I did a shitty job. I sat next to her with our back against the left side of the truck. She had her legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. I pulled my knees up and rested my arms on the top. She was so much smaller then I was. At least a whole foot. It was hard to believe she had taken people before. We sat there, neither of us specking. We just looked at the stars and enjoyed each other's company. Eventually Dakota's head fell on my shoulder and she drifted off to sleep.

I though back to that day in the city, when I first met her. She had so much fight in her, It genuinely surprised me. Andrea explained to me on the way back to camp that she was an ornery girl, lots of sass and attitude. She said that she stayed secluded like her family. She hunted and did her own chores. She also said that she was helpful when needed and that she never took from the group, she only used what she gathered herself. I knew when she told me that, that the teen was different. That she hides herself from the world outside. She put a wall around herself to try and protect herself from the pain that people caused he. That her mother had caused her. I decided from that moment on that I was going to find a way over the walls. A way to see the real Dakota. And to prove to her that I wasn't going to hurt her or abandon her.


	11. Search

**Dakota's POV**

When I woke up the morning, yellow sunbeams where shinning in my eyes. I groaned, not wanting to get up.

I was still in the bed of my truck, Hunter lying next to me. We were both to tired last night to leave. We ended up passing out right after the sun went down.

I looked around to see everyone out and about, planning the search for Sophia. I looked to me right. Hunter was lying on his back. One hand on his stomach and the other behind his head. I smirked to myself as I got up and grabbed my machete. I banged the handle on the metal of my truck.

I couldn't contain my laughter as I watched him jump up and search frantically for the source of the noise. When his eyes met mine, he relaxed. "Hilarious. You just crack me up." he said sarcastically.

I changed into a lose fitting dark shirt and dark jeans. I geared up with my knife, gun, machete, and bow. Never can be too careful. I met the rest of the group to discuss how we were going to search.

Daryl handed me a can of pears and I ate while I listened.

"Everyone takes a weapon." Rick explained.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need." Andrea was clearly agitated by the fact her gun was revoked. "What about the guns?

I pooped another pear in my mouth as Hunter walked over and joined us. I couldn't help but notice he had changed to. He had on blue jeans and a skin tight dark blue shirt. I could see his muscles showing through the material. I looked up to meet his eyes. _Shit._ He caught me staring. I looked away and focused my mind back to the conversation.

We've been over that. Daryl, Rick, Dakota and I are carrying. We can't have people poppin' of round every time a tree rustles." Shane replied to Andrea, but he looked at the entire group to make sure everyone understood.

"It's not the trees I'm worried about. And why does the crazy fifteen-year-old get a gun but not me. I'm sane and I'm an adult."

I stepped forwards with the intention of punching her right in her snotty nose, but Daryl grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. "Watch it." Daryl warned the blonde. She simply rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Say someone fires at the wrong moment, herd happens to be passing through. See, then it's game over for all of us. So, you need to get over it."

Daryl walked to the center of the group to explain the plan.

The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around and comemback down fhe other side. Chances are she will be by the creek. It's her onlt landmark." he tuned and starres walking away.

Rick took his place. "Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep space between you, but stay within sight of each other."

Shortly after we were all heading through the woods.

I followed behind everyone else. I could see them, but they were a good distance in front of me. As always Monster was on my heels. I kept my bow loaded and my hands in firing position, but keep it aimed at the ground.

We had been walking for a good twenty minutes. I saw Glenn up ahead, waiting for me. When I caught up, he fell in sync with my steps.

"So. I saw you with Hunter last night. Got a crush, do we?" he asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, come on. I know you do. I catch you staring. I catch him starring to. He's so into you."

I laughed at him. He sounded like a high school teenager. I gave him a look and he shook his head at me.

"Come on Koda bear. We all see it. You aren't as crazy anymore. It's like he calms you down."

I knew he was right. I acted different with Hunted. But then again, these people only know the apocalypse side if me. Not the pre-apocalypse.

"Not to mention, he keeps looking at us. Like he's jealous." I looked up, and Glenn was right. Hunter was watching us, clearly disturbed by what he saw. I looked at Glenn and motioned a hand between us and raised mg eyebrow.

"yeah, like he thinks something is going on."

I made a gagging sign with my finger to my mouth. He laughed and punched me in the arm playfully. I punched him back, with a lot more force. He mumbled an ' _ouch'_ and rubbed his arm. "I'm just saying. It's nice to see you act like a teenager."

A while later we came upon a tent. Rick instructed Carol to call out. When there was no answer, Daryl went inside. Sofia wasn't there. Then the sound of church bells filled air and we took off running.

We came to a small white church with a grave yard in the back. There were a few walkers that they rook out with ease. I myself, decided to stay outside. I wasn't a fan of churches.

I found a tree out in the cemetery and sat down against it. I was picking at grass and petting Monster when i heard footsteps. Someone sat down beside me. "So, what were you and Glenn talking about?"

I could hear the jealousy in his voice. I had to admit, it was sort of, _hot._ I looked around and made sure no one was within hearing distant before I answered. "Nothin' of importance. Just chatting. Why?"

He didn't meet my eyes. "Just curious. Y'all seem close. He talks very highly of you." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. He saw my curiosity and started explaining.

"When you were taken by that group in Atlanta. Glenn said you did a lot of runs with him. Said you were great at covering him."

"My my. Hunted, are you _jealous?"_

His face turned bright red and he jumped up fast, "I-I'm gonna g-go... help... or something." he stuttered as he walked away. I heard him curse to himself and smiled a little.

Everyone had regrouped and awaited instructions. Shane and Rick were talking it over, while we waited. Shane finally walked in our direction. "Y'all gonna follow the creek bed back, okay? Daryl, you're in charge. Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough."

"You're splittin' us up, you sure?" Daryl asked the man.

"Yeah we'll catch up to you." he replied

I turned to Daryl and pointed to my chest and then pointed to Rick.

"Rick." he called to the cop, "Dakota wants to join, that cool?" he asked.

"Yeah, be good to have more eyes." I nodded my thanks to him before turning to face Daryl.

"You listen, stay close, don't do nothin' stupid, ya hear?" I nodded and rolled my eyes a little.

"I wanna stay to." Carl told his dad. "I'm her friend." His parents agreed, and we set out moments later.

We heard branches breaking and leave crackling, we slowed down but walked towards the noise. In the trees, was a buck. He was just walking, minding his own business. Carl started walking towards it. I watched silently as he inched his was closer, the deer not even caring of the human's presence.

Then the sound of a gunshot rang through the air, and the young boy collapse on the ground.


	12. Update

Hey guys! I know that I had stopped writing, I wasn't getting enough attention and felt my story wasn't good enough so I gave up. But a friend had told me they liked my story my writing just needed improvement so I'm giving it another shot. I will start by re writing all the previous chapters before adding new ones. Really hoping this gets more readers but we will see! Happy reading.


End file.
